Lil Pump
Gazzy Garcia (born August 17, 2000), known professionally as Lil Pump, is an American rapper and songwriter. He is known for his hyperactive public persona, where he is often portrayed taking drugs, particularly marijuana, lean and Xanax; he is commonly seen on social media engaging in unwise behavior. He is also known for shouting his catchphrase "Esskeetit" (a shortened version of "Let's get it"). Garcia was named as one of the 30 Under 30 by Forbes in 2019. He Is a Troublemaker. Why His Songs Suck # All of his songs are annoyingly and irritatingly repetitive, mostly consisting of showing off his wealth (also known as "flexing") and repeating the title of the song over and over again. "Gucci Gang" is also overrated, being a horrible song that was overplayed. # He is a public nuisance, such as when he got kicked off an airplane for disturbance while also being under the influence of drugs. He also disturbed a Walmart department with his producer Smokepurpp and fellow rapper Bhad Bhabie. # He is unbelievably unintelligent, answering incorrect stuff to obvious, basic questions. When asked what the difference between America and the United States was, he said that the United States was UP south while America was DOWN north. Another instance is when he was asked how much time it would take for a vehicle driving 70 mph and he answered "70, because 1 times 70 is 70." # When he was under-aged, his concerts were restricted to guests over 18 years of age. # His flow is really nothing special. # His voice is uninteresting. # In some of his songs, most notably his self-titled debut single and "I Love It", he uses too much Auto-Tune. # He collaborated with other equally terrible mumble rappers like Lil Yachty, Kodak Black and Desiigner. # He shot a gun out of the window of a car while yelling "ESKETIT!". # His beats are either bad or mediocre. # He made an awful diss track called "Fuck J. Cole", which, as the title suggests, was aimed at J. Cole, who is a great rapper and Lil Pump is a terrible rapper. Over a year later, Cole dissed him on the song "1985 - Intro to The Fall Off" from his album KOD ''and made an almost hour long interview with Pump. # Both his XXL Cypher and his XXL Freestyle were horrendous. His freestyle was basically the second verse from his hit song "ESSKEETIT". # The blatant product placement in his lyrics, especially for Gucci just like every other mumble rapper. # In messages with his cousin Lil Ominous he said that his cousins Ominous and Ohtrapstar aren't his family anymore. # In a tweet he said that he wants to have sex with Miranda Cosgrove, the actress of ''iCarly. Keep in mind that he was 16 when he posted the tweet and Miranda was 24. Category:Bad Artists Category:UTTP members Category:Bad Males Category:J. Cole's Enemies Category:THDTC members Category:Loser336 LynnLoud909’s Enemies Category:Book336 Boj909’s Allies